Horror story
by koriyama-doshimi
Summary: read this it's twisted!


**As you looked out the window, you saw him staring at you with  
eyes in his hand and a machete in his other. you start running to  
the top of your house and grab your gun. your hearing his foot steps  
now further and further up until he reached the door of the attic.  
Now your wondering how you got yourself in this predicament.  
now your about a week before this all happened. In this corn  
field down the road the sky is blue the sun is out and your ready to  
head off towards your car. Walking to your Mitsubishi lancer, you  
open its door and sit down, getting your keys out and shoving one of  
the keys from the key ring into the ignition. After starting the  
engine you start closing the door, when a bird smashes into the front  
of your car. Getting up out of your car and running to the front to  
see what hit you freak out and decide to burry the bird in the corn  
field. Once in the middle of the field you dig a hole about 4 feet  
deep, 4 feet wide, and 4 feet long. During your digging you find an  
old teddy bear about 3 feet deep. Pick It up you tell yourself in your  
mind, So you pick It up and look at it then set it on the ground.  
Finishing the burring you pick up the teddy and walk towards your car  
which is warm. Doing all the things you did before, but this time you  
set the teddy in your passenger seat and closed the door.  
On the highway now your going 60 trying to make it home.  
Living in the woods you don't see many cops so its your choice on  
speed. "I just wanna get home to my wife" is all you can say aftermissing her and not being with her all day. Aproaching the house you  
see her car in relief, rushing to the door you open it, run to your  
room, rush over to her while she is folding clothes and kiss her in a  
deeply passionate kiss. You both lay in bed still mixed in the  
emotions of that one kiss. Getting closer and closer you start to  
cuddle, Hearing something down stairs you get prepared. You hear the  
foot steps now hurrying up the stairs, busting the door open your  
daughter runs in to the room just to see your happy face, which is  
strucken with a scary face, she runs up and jumps back with giggles  
when you yell "RRROOOOAAAARRR!". Jumping on you and your wife she  
hugs and kisses you many many times, though not passionate kisses  
they are kisses none the less and you love them.  
Getting up out of the bed you go to write a story on your  
computer, your about 280 pages into it and loving it. About the time  
you get to page 290 you hear your wife call you down stairs for some  
food. you start running down the stairs when you see your daughter on  
the couch watching you and yelling at you not to run down the stairs,  
you always told her to so she got revenge. You walk into the kitchen  
and get a wiff of chinese food home made and your mouth just starts  
watering. Walking up to the counter and reaching for a plate you kiss  
her neck, letting her giggle and kiss you on the lips. Grabbing a  
fork you sit down and start eating, "mmmm this is great!" you smile  
and wink at her."thank you baby", she says with a smile and wink back. After  
eating the both of you put your kids to sleep and tuck them in tight.  
Then you go to your room to lay down with your wife, you both get  
into bed and start kissing and really get into it. The passion of the  
moment was magical and expressive. You both start to moan and kiss  
deeper rubbing your hand all over eachother. After that you get up  
and start to give her the best massage she has ever had. About a  
minute after that you both strip and start to massage eachother in a  
more pleasurefull one this time for both of you.  
The next morning you wake up tired from the night before.  
Your on your way to the closet when you see a shadow out in the yard.  
Getting on your clothes you rush down to the front door and to the  
yard to have a look around. Nothing you see nothing but you are  
paranoid at the fact you know you saw it, you run to your car and  
find that there are foot steps around it but the led off to another  
direction wich leads to the woods and no one would dare go that far,  
for there is a pack of wolfs that way that dont come down here and  
your are thankfull for that. You get into your car and take off to  
work.  
On your way to work you notice that the fuel in your car has  
lowerd drastically. Getting to a gas station you fill up the gas and  
you pay the chashier then take off once again. When you get to work  
you get out of your car then walk into the little building, you gobehind the counter, after opening the little shop, to wait for  
customers. You look around at all the hippy stuff in there, you own  
the shop its called "staticela for all you hippy needs"  
At the end of the day you get tired and start closing up shop  
when a man comes up to the door, he is a pretty skiny guy with long  
hair down to his shoulders, tight shirt, baggy pants, sandles on,  
hemp necklace, and gel bracelets. His face was pleasant to look at,  
he has deep brown eyes, long eye lashes, a gotee, although he is  
skinny he has a pretty fleshy face instead of a bony looking one,  
three piercings on his left ear. He walks in towards the back of the  
shop, his girl friend hops out of their van and walks in, she is  
skinny as well only she is wearing a hoody and baggy shorts that go  
down to her mid calf, but also wearing sandles, she has long shiny  
blonde hair that goes just under her shoulders, she also has on gel  
bracelets but there is a rubber band on her wrist as well it says cut  
your hair for locks of love! then shows a pear of sissors in the  
shape of a heart. They both find what they need and you ring them up,  
you ask if they found all that they needed and they say yes then  
leave the shop. An hour later you close up and head off towards home.  
Half way home you see thier van on the side of the road  
coverd in flames. You stop the car immidiatly and get out to check  
out the scene, you see that no one is in the van but there is a trail  
of blood that leads into the woods. Following the trail of blood itleads you to a cabin, the cabin is old and worn out. Stepping infront  
of the door you get ready to open it, you open it slowly and hear the  
squicking of the knob, and the creaking of the door hinges. Getting  
inside you smell the nasty sent of death, and see the blood all over  
the ground, thats when you decided to look up. After you looked up  
you saw them, both the guy and the girl tied to the ceiling bleeding  
out thier eyes, ears, mouths, and noses, even though thier eyes were  
missing. The bodies had been mutilated, cuts all over thier arms, all  
over their stomachs, legs, and faces.  
You run out the door gasping for breath, and trip on a  
branch. You hear it a car screaching to a stop up at the edge of the  
woods, but what you saw get out of it wasnt a normal man, he was to  
big to be a man and what he was wearing was not human looking either.  
Panicing you hide in the bushes and the front of the trail, when the  
thing passes and goes into the cabbin, you get out slowly and start  
walking up the trail. Hearing the creature hum, and listening to the  
metal sharpening from inside you run as fast as you can to your car,  
and get home.  
Pulling up to the driveway and parking you get out of the  
car and run inside then lock all the doors and windows. Your wife  
asks "whats going on honey are you ok?" but as she asked she was sat  
down on the couch forcefully.  
"i saw something out in the woods today. Of this i will notsay but trust me its enought to freak me out." you say as you pick up  
the phone and dial 911. "hello officer i would like to report a  
murdering on the side of berra cascade road. Yes there is a burning  
car and there is a trail of blood leading down into the woods it ends  
in a cabin where two people are tied to the cieling of the cabbin. Ok  
thank you!" you tell the officer on the line before hanging up. Your  
wife says its ok and pats you on the back.  
4 days pass and the cops say they found nothing. Your wife  
takes your daughter to day care, but never returns. You head out  
looking for her but she is no where to be found. Getting home you get  
out of the car and get inside, You sleep it all of thinking "ahh  
she'll be here by the time i wake up," but when you wake up she isnt  
there. You go out looking for her again but no luck, thats when you  
see the monsters truck heading towards you, once it passes you turn  
around and follow it. The creature leads you to its house up by the  
lake, you sit out in your car and watch the place, The creature walks  
out to its big truck and opens up the back, you saw her in there your  
wife, dead in peices, the creature takes out the head and looks  
straight at you and starts laughing.  
Turning the key to your car you start it up and drive home,  
once you get there you get out and lock all the doors to oyur car,  
run inside and lock all the doors and windows inside. As you looked  
out the window, you saw it staring at you with eyes in its hand and amachete in its other. you start running to the top of your house and  
grab your gun. your hearing its foot steps now further and further up  
until it reached the door of the attic. You shoot at the door five  
times, but of no use The creature pounds on the door violently,  
shattering it to pieces with ease, it takes a step closer, you shoot  
more and more, it just keeps walking closer. When it reaches you i  
raises its arm high with the machete.  
The fear in your eyes, the quiver in your lip, the last thing  
you saw was its face, the last thing you heard was its grunt, the  
last thing you felt was the handle of your gun, the only thing that  
matters is the last thing you thought, and that was "I cant wait to  
see you again sweety."  
It ends with a thud.**


End file.
